Unsung Hero's
by The Profit
Summary: A combination of Bleach an Kingdom hearts. Its really good so please read. Thanks!The Profit
1. The Characters

_Unsung Hero's_

Characters:

The Main Characters

Naim:

Age: 14

Height: 4'9

D.O.B: June 14

Bio: The Main Character of the stories, and an aspiring Soul Reaper. Has the potential to be one of the best Soul Reapers ever. Also the little brother of Jamyle, and the younger cousin of Kayla and Jordan. He has a lot of determination and a lot of unreleased spiritual pressure. He has a big temper and only Kayla and Jordan know how to calm him down (mostly because his older sister is very mean to him).His Z-Blade is more of a dagger than a sword. And his Z-Blade grows bigger with his anger.

Jordan:

Age: 19

Height: 5'11

D.O.B: Sept. 10

Bio:The older cousin of Naim, and aspiring Soul Reaper. Has Tremendous Spiritual Pressure. Very down-to-earth, funny, but protective character. Even though he is much older then Naim he feels he can relate the best to him. He is more like a big brother than a cousin to Naim. He is also the younger brother to Kayla, and the younger cousin to Jamyle. His mother passed away when he was young and his sister took care of him while their father was nowhere to be found. Son now Jordan vows to protect her. He has a big temper like Naim, but unlike Naim his temper is bigger but more controlled. His Z-Blade is very large its length is about 1 and ½ of Jordan's Height.

Supporting Characters

Kayla:

Age: 22

Height: 5'7

D.O.B: May 4

Bio:She is the older sister of Jordan, and the older cousin of both Jamyle and Naim. She has no Z-Blade but she can still find a way to hurt Jordan. When she and Jordan's mother passed away she took care of her younger brother. Now Jordan looks at her more of a cool parent than a sister. Since she took care of Jordan he vowed to protect her and never let anything happen to her.

Jamyle:

Age: 20

Height: 5'5

D.O.B: March 3

Bio: She is the older sister of Naim. She is only a couple months older then Jordan but they're not very close. She is more of the stereo-typical popular ignorant popular girl and she's never nice to anyone unless she wants something. She's closer to Kayla than anyone but Kayla doesn't like her much because she's two faced.

(Think of Z-Blades as a combination of a Zanpakutou and Keyblades. Like Zanpakutou, they have two forms of release: Shi-kai [Initial Release and Ban-kai [Ban release. And they have to learn their Zanpakutou's name in order to achieve the second release. Like Keyblades they can use the Z-Blades to unlock gateways to other worlds. They can also add key chains to their Z-Blades to increase the powers and change the physical appearance of the blades.)

The Prelude:

Naim decides to leave Queen Island to further his experience and power with his Z-Blade. But before they could leave a monster shows up. As Jordan and Naim try to stop it from destroying Queen Island a mysterious character slays the monster which they later figure out is called a soulless. Before the character leaves he gives his name…..Roxas.


	2. The Preparation pt1

Unsung Hero's

"The Preparation"

Naim and Jordan were just over whelmed by the power of the monster. At that moment Jordan realized that his power was nothing compared to those of the outside worlds.

"J-J-Jordan" asked Naim. Jordan could hear the fear in his voice.

"What Naim?"

"Did you see that?"

"Of course I did I'm Right here!!"

"Jordan he's even stronger than you."

Jordan knew Naim was right but just didn't want to admit it

"No he isn't I just wasn't expecting it!!!"

"Jordan I want to go to the soul reaper academy and become that strong"

"Ok then lets go and well become the best there ever was"

So Naim and Jordan decided that they would leave in a week so that they would have a chance to prepare for the trip. Jordan went strait to his house then into his mother's old room. He went into an old chest of his parents where he found his fathers old dusty Z-Blade key chain from back when his father was in worlds z-blade war 1, also known as WZW1. His father told him to never use it because with violence only comes more violence and restlessness. Then he headed into his room. He glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, and walked to his bed. He pushed the bed aside to a point where you could see that there was a fake piece of carpet sitting. He removed the carped revealing a hidden chamber locked by a hinged square of steel and locked by an awkward looking pad lock. He placed his had on the lock, and released a specific amount of spiritual pressure witch cause the lock to open. He then lifted the steel door up to reveal his fathers old z-blade.

**"**Housubeta I need your help"

The blade started to glow and he could hear it howl at that point he realized that he wasn't just going to fight to gain strength or to kill people he was fight to help bring peace to the worlds, his world, his heart, and his soul.


	3. The Preparation pt2

Unsung Hero's

"The Preparation pt. 2"

Naim didn't even go home to prepare he figured that if he were to get all the hours of training in before they left if would be better for him and Jordan. So he stopped at his house to change from his dirty clothes that were ripped and worn from his battle with the soulless. When he got done changing he took a weeks supply of water, three loafs of bread, a single piece of meat to cook over a fire, and a dull dagger that him and his sister they had used to cut the weeds that were in the garden. Then he left. He wandered around the island until he found the perfect place to train. He pulled out the dagger and attempted to train himself to use it. A few hours into his training he realized that there was no way that he was going to be able to teach himself. So he sat down to concentrate and think if he knew of any warrior that had the ability to train him. At that moment he opened his opened his eyes to see an old man being chased down by a small pack of five wolves. Without any hesitation he grabbed his dagger and launched himself at the old man. He used his shoulder to knock the old man out of the way. By doing this Naim put himself directly on the path of the pack of wolves. The wolves didn't care who it was that they attacked by the looks of it they were just hungry. As the first wolf pounced on him he jerked his blade upwards as hard as he could into the wolfs heart to end his life quickly. The wolfs lifeless body dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Then the others crouched low to the ground as if they were about to pounce. Suddenly the old man jumped from off the ground as if he had just seen a ghost an started to sprint towards Naim's gear. He snatched up Naim's meat and hurled it with all his might into the woods were the beast had came from. Just as soon as the old man had thrown the meat the wolves had begun to chase after it. As the wolves disappeared into the woods Naim's body whipped around and Naim with a curled up face, as if he and just swallowed a cup of lemon juice.

"I hope that wasn't my meat!"

Naim screamed at the old man.

"What the hell is your problem old man" "I just saved your life and you throw me meat to those damn wolves."

"Young man they were just hungry. They couldn't help it but to go with their instincts and attack."

"Old man you're very weird"

The old man stands up and starts to walk towards Naim to thank him. But by standing up the old mans black robe shifts and reveals a dagger tied around his waist. The dagger wasn't ordinary though Naim could sense a huge amount of spiritual pressure oozing from it.

"Old man what kind of blade is that."

"Oh this old thing? It's a z-blade back from my old days as a soldier."

"Did u fight in WZW1 old man?"

"Yea I did kid. They called me the Legendary Kia Lightning."

"I've heard stories about that name. How used to use awesome speed to get in close to your opponents before they could realize that you were standing in front of them."

"Yea that's me kid" "So what's your story. Why are you out here so far away from society?"

"Oh sorry Master Lightning for being so rude my name is Naim. And I'm way out here to train."

"Is that so?"

"…ummm…Master Lightning?"

"What kid?"

"Will you train me?"

"Hell no kid I've got things to do"

Naim lowers his head to reveal his depressing feelings

"I've been pushed around my whole life. And I won't take it anymore I'm going to become stronger and protect kids like me whom been treated like dirt there whole lives, and rid the world of the soulless and who ever is controlling them."

" Ok kid…..I'll train you."

"Thank you Master Lightning"

"So kid do you really believe that you cant really stop the soulless?"

"Maybe not now but I'm going to become the strongest soul reaper ever!!"

"Well you sure do have spunk I'll give you that"


	4. The Departure

Unsung Hero's

"The Departure"

Naim trained for six days strait. Never stopping except to sleep and eat at sundown for a couple hours. On the last day before the departure Naim trained his hardest perfecting at everything that his Master Lightning had time to teach him. Upon finishing his training Master Lightning stood before Naim and bestowed his old z-blade upon Naim.

"What are you doing Master Lightning?"

"Naim you are the most dedicated warrior that I have seen in a long time." "And you have brought new found hope into my world. So I would like to give you my z-blade as a token of my appreciation."

"Master I do want it but I just can't accept it. I don't feel as if I have earned it."

"Ok then well how about you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fight me…and if you win I'll give you the blade then."

"Master it doesn't seen fair."

"Ok then I'll make it even easier. I'll tie my hand around my back."

"What!! You're a crazy old man."

"Sounds like your punking out. Chicken." "Bawk..Bawk..Bawk"

"- Ok old man u asked for it."

Master Lightning kept his promise and tied his right hand behind his back. Then charged towards Naim. Then Naim not realizing that Master Lightning still had his tremendous speed didn't even react. Master Lightning yank out his dagger and, using the flat side of the blade, smacked Naim on the side of his head. Sending him flying into a nearby boulder.

"Are you going to make it this easy for me?"

Naim managed to muster enough energy to stand up and draw his blade. Naim was bleeding terribly and started to cough up blood.

"Ok I admit I underestimated you but it won't happen again."

At that moment Naim charged his master. Naim swung his with the flat side facing his master. But Master Lightning was too quick for Naim and easily dodged his attack. Master Lightning was so quick that he had broke Naim's unused arm before Naim could even finish his swing. The shock of pain circulated throughout Naim's body causing him to scream.

"Ahhhhhhh…..hugh…uh….you BASTARD!!!"

"Naim your making this too easy." "I'm not going to hold back anymore if you can't defeat me your not fit to live and I'm going to kill you!!!"

Master Lightning charged at Naim. Naim's life flashed before his eyes and the image of his sister flashed before him. He awoke from his daydream to the sight of Master Lightning's blade striking downward from the air towards Naim. Using new found energy Naim leaped out the way. As Naim leaped the blade of Master Lightning came crashing down to the ground, Causing a ripple in the earth. Then the earth to split and form a shockwave witch started to work its way up to Naim. Then using lower body strength Naim leaped out the way and retaliated with a quick blow to Master Lightning's side, still using the flat side of his blade.

"You will never win Naim!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your afraid to die instead of just embracing it."

"You think so? Is that all?"

"No, your also afraid to kill. And your in the big leagues now its kill or be killed!"

With that statement Naim realized he would have to kill Master Lightning to survive. Naim trusted his blade high into the air and rushed towards Master Lightning leaving his blade to begin its decent. He attempted to sweep Master Lightning's legs from under him but Master Lightning saw it coming. But Naim expected Master Lightning's reaction and retaliated with a hard punch to the spine which connected. Master Lightning was sent flying and attempted to recover by flipping but as his back was facing the sky Naim's blade finally fell. Slicing through Master Lightning's back and stomach only stopping when it landed into the earth. Master Lightning was pinned to the ground and the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death was the position of the blade. He still managed to crack a smile at the ingenuity of Naim. Naim, with his head pointed down to show his sorrow, walked slowly towards Master Lightning an then quickly removed his blade from Master Lightning. Master Lightning then tossed his z-blade towards Naim and whispered take care. Suddenly a Master Lightning's lungs stopped and with his last deep breathe he shouted to Naim.

" Kanashimi take care of the boy."


End file.
